


Christmas Drabbles 2020

by littlediable



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: A collection of a few different Christmas one shots, requests from my Tumblr "little-diable"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Jax Teller/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Stefan Salvatore & You, Tom Hiddleston & Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Christmas Drabble - Jax Teller

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't copy or edit my work xxx

“Stop your pouting Teller”, (y/n) mumbled, eyes focused on the road ahead, sunglasses shielding her eyes from the December sun, hand finding his, toying with the rings on his fingers. Another dramatic sigh spilled from his lips, already dreading the upcoming two hours, he’d follow her through the mall like a lost puppy, admiring his wife for staying that calm and organized.

Both were about to look for some presents for their daughter and the sons, it simply wouldn’t be a proper Christmas without presents and (y/n) would move heaven and earth to find the perfect gift for their four year old daughter. 

“Can’t I just wait here?”, Jax pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, groaning as (y/n) snatched the lighter out of his hand, “don’t be such a crybaby, you’re worse than our daughter”. It was an undeniable fact that their daughter was his doppelgänger, she had the sons wrapped around her little fingers, like the princess she was, they adored her and loved her more than anything. 

Last Christmas was echoing through the mall, tons of people were moving from one store to another, carrying bags that were filled with presents. “Take off your sunglasses”, (y/n) murmured as she felt his unamused gaze on her, groaning and pouting with every step they took. 

(Y/n) interlaced her fingers with his and pulled him in for a kiss, instantly his mood switched, molding against her lips, wondering if he could just carry her out of the mall, drive her home and make love to her for hours, instead of wandering through the shops. 

A giddy smile tugged on (y/n)s lips as they entered the toy store, hand still placed in his, pulling him with her, instantly making their way towards the frozen aisle. Their daughter had been obsessed with Elsa from the first moment she had watched the movie, forcing her daddy to watch it with her every single day. 

Jax hated nothing more than frozen and the songs their daughter would belt out at every given chance. He had to sit through it for at least two hundred times by now, but even though he absolutely detested it, he knew all the lyrics and dialogues by heart, something (y/n) would tease him about for hours on end. 

“If you’ll start singing let it go I’ll kill you”, Jax murmured into her ear, hard eyes focused on the Elsa barbie in (y/n)s hands. With a smirk on her lips she turned towards her husband, lips ghosting over his, “we both know that you secretly love Elsa”. 

As much as he tried to stay composed he couldn’t stop his laugh from bubbling out of him, pulling (y/n) into his chest, “if you say so”. His heart kept on skipping a few beats, eyes following her frame, adoring the bright smile on her lips, Jax loved nothing more than seeing his two girls happy. 

Days like this gave him a chance to slow down, to relax for a bit, not having to worry about the club, the drugs and weapons, nothing, besides his wife and the daughter he loved more than anything he had ever loved before. 

(Y/n) had scavenged another frozen pyjama for their daughter, a few CDs and books, “I’m sure we’ll find something for Tig in here”, Jax mumbled, eyes focused on the Christmas costumes, wandering towards her (y/e/c) ones, “I think we’ll stick to alcohol and cigars”.


	2. Poetry? - Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan x Reader Drabble

“Poetry?”, (y/n) crawled into his lap, snuggled against his chest, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Negan took off his glasses, placed the book down besides him, hands wandering up her spine, pulling her even closer. He pressed a kiss to her scalp, beard scratching her skin, “mhm, I found this in a shop today”.

Negan pulled on his glasses once again, back pressed against the soft pillows of the bed he’d share with (y/n). His soft though raspy voice made her smile, intently listening to the poems he read to her, eyes wandering towards the big windows, watching the snowflakes dance in the air.

Though (y/n) wasn’t quite sure what month they were currently living through she was sure that Christmas would be close, a warm, homey feeling settled in her bones, letting her mind wander for a moment. 

She could still remember fragments of Christmas celebrations with her family, the Christmas cookies, the scent of hot chocolate that would fill the house and those lovely Christmas songs her father would sing.

“You’re not listening are you?”, Negan poked her side, ripping her out of her daydream, “not really”, she kissed his collarbone. (Y/n) let her hands wander up and down his chest, “did you celebrate Christmas with Lucille?”, she didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, didn’t want to remind him of things that would trigger feelings he’d keep hidden away, but she was curious. 

“Yeah, we did. I’d get us a big tree, she’d decorate it with all that Christmas shit. It always had been one of the few happy days we’d spent together without fighting, just us, some good fucking wine and food.”, the chuckle that spilled from his lips carried some weight, the memories made a somber feeling nestle in his heart. 

“‘M sorry, for asking”, (y/n) lifted her head off his chest, eyes hooked on his, “don’t be doll, I’m fucking happy to be right here, with you in my arms”. Her heart fluttered, instantly engulfed by the all too familiar warmth that began to spread through her, hands trying to reach for his cheeks. 

With a chuckle leaving him he pulled her in for a kiss, lips crashing against hers, tongue instantly invading her mouth. “I’m sure this year will be the best fucking Christmas I’ll ever get to celebrate, as long as you’re here with me I’m the luckiest motherfucker on this earth”, Negan cupped her cheeks, his eyes twinkled, projecting the happiness she brought upon him. 

“Maybe I’ll even get you a present”, teasingly she bit her lip, smirking at the man she called her own, “yeah?”, he pressed on, “I fucking hope it’s you, naked, with a big, red ribbon wrapped around your body”.


	3. A mistletoe? - Dean Winchester

“Would you look at that”, Dean’s voice echoed through the forest, smirking at (y/n), eyes wandering over her gorgeous features, a few snowflakes were sticking to her lashes, (y/e/c) eyes twinkling in the December sun. “Come on Winchester, ‘m freezing my ass off”, she took another step forward, snow crunching under the weight of her boots, “wait”. 

With a sigh spilling from her lips she turned towards her friend, catching his sneaky grin, already preparing for the worst, you could never be too sure of what Dean Winchester would come up with, probably throwing bits of the white, powdery substance at her as she wasn’t looking, challenging her to a snow fight. 

“Dean, I want to go home, can you please hurry the fuck up?”, she had her arms akimbo, dramatically sighing as he didn’t move an inch. She couldn’t stay annoyed for too long though, by now Dean knew how to perfectly master that pout of his, begging her to give in. “What?”, (y/n) chuckled, patiently waiting for him to keep on talking, but no words seemed to leave the older Winchester brother.

Dean pointed a finger towards the mistletoes that were hanging from the tree, “it’s a law, you have to kiss me”, a boyish grin tugged on his lips, praying that she’d give in. He had been crushing on her for a while, couldn’t truly remember a time where he hadn’t felt this strong pull towards her. 

Till now he hadn’t found the right moment, waiting for the perfect opportunity to wrap his arms around her, to finally kiss (y/n). 

“A mistletoe? You’re so cheesy”, (y/n) made her way through the thick blanket of snow, her heart was racing, she had dreamt about kissing him for months, stumbling into the rabbit hole of falling for Dean Winchester. By now she was used to the way her body would react to his touch, how she’d lose all sanity as Dean would flirt with her, teasing her all through the day. 

(Y/n) hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was only making fun of her, but the soft hands that touched her sides and pulled her closer gave her the final push, lips finally pressed against his for the first time. 

His lips felt soft against hers, both were carefully testing the water, slowly moving closer, adding a bit more pressure, more feelings. (Y/n) slung her arms around his neck, hands combing through his wet hair, already hooked, she didn’t want to ever stop kissing him. “I’m sorry that it took me this long”, he mumbled against her lips, connecting them to hers once again.


	4. Christmas Drink - Tom Hiddleston

“Tom”, (y/n) called out his name, dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of panties, she was kneeling on a high chair, trying to reach for the bottle of rum. “What a sight for sore eyes”, his raspy voice made her smirk, (y/e/c) eyes finding his bright ones, “wanna give me a helping hand?”.

“I don’t know, I like the view from here”, he chuckled, stepping into his kitchen after admiring her for a few moments, front pressed against her back, grasping the bottle she had been looking for. His scent engulfed her, made her heart do a few summersaults, a wave of calmness washed over her, an effect he did have on her from the first moment on, luring her in with his accent, the good looks and that adorable personality of his.

Toms lips ghosted over the back of her neck, pressing a few kisses to her skin, hands placed on her sides, hoisting her up from the chair, carefully placing her down on her two feet. “Alright, let’s do this”, (y/n) added a bit of rum into a cup, stirring in a few other ingredients, “do you want a glass?”, her smile had an addicting effect to it, making a bright smile tug on his own lips, softly shaking his head no.

A gasp left her, arms crossed in front of her chest, leaning her side against his kitchen island, “are you truly saying no to my Christmas special drink? How dare you?”. His laugh echoed through the kitchen, “alright, I’m sorry”, Tom grasped her wrist, he pulled her into his chest, lips finding hers, “I love you”. With flushed cheeks she turned away from him, (y/n) was still not used to him saying those lovely three words, “I love you too”

He left the kitchen for a moment, appearing once again as soft music began to fill the apartment, fingers interlaced with hers as he began to sway to the music. “I don’t want a lot for Christmas”, Tom sang the lyrics, putting on his best Mariah Carey impression, he’d do anything to make her laugh. “Oh god, please stop”, (y/n) giggled, head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

A little while later both were cuddled into one another, sipping on their drinks, mumbling and chuckling about god knows what, excited to spend another Christmas together, just the two of them, probably not stepping out of his bedroom for the upcoming days. Both couldn’t wish for a better partner by their side, it was like they were living through their own, small Christmas wonder.


End file.
